Commercial everolimus, as supplied by the manufacturer Novartis, is an amorphous solid that has a high bioavailability. A crystalline form exists which has a lower water solubility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,486 describes a method for crystallizing tacrolimius that is said to work with everolimus as well. The method uses a polar solvent solution of the drug that is combined with a 2-phase hydrocarbon and aqueous system. The drug is entirely dissolved in the polar solvent. Controlled pH of the aqueous phase is understood to be important in this method.